Skye Coulson
by danigirl4
Summary: She had thought of herself as no ones daughter, nothing to anyone for most of her life, but a strange twist of fate brougt her what she wanted most in life, a family.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know there are a lot of people that are out there and think that Coulson and Skye are a thing, not going to be that kind of story. I really don't like the whole Skye/ Daisy thing, I thought that she had to be connected to Coulson, in some way. Then I saw a few interviews with the cast, and it hit me, Coulson treated her like she was his kid or some thing, the fear you see when she's hurt or in danger. So I decided that if our dear Wheadons refused to fix this, then it was up to us fans. Yes I know that you have to figure out a way for it to all fit in with the MCU, but there are a few ways around that, and I don't have an older brother to kibitz.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Coulson said that he would help her, he told her that he would do what ever he could to help her find her parents. She knew he was holding something back, but was it something that had to do with him or May, or both. Skye was scared, she was scared that it would turn out that her family, the biological one, were people that were bad, people that hurt people.

"We have to say some thing, look at her, she's lost, she has no idea where she comes from, she needs us."

"We can not be that for her, we are her supervisors, no matter what, we have to keep her safe, that is our only job right now."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

As soon as he saw her, his heart had skipped a beat, he knew that he was looking at some one that was going to have a hugh impact on his life. Here was this young woman that blew him away with what she could do as a hacker, and she had a way about her that was familiar to him, but in a way that he couldn't put his finger on. When he found out that she was looking for her family, he felt for her, wanted to help her as much as he could, so that she could have her questions answered.

As he dug deeper into the information that she had, he started to discover that there was way more then even she knew, more then even he would find.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Skye had been gone for six months, and it was killing Coulson. They could all see it, the members of his immediate team, they knew the signs. Coulson was hardly sleeping, getting him to eat was like pulling the tooth of the Hulk, and the longer she was gone the worse he was getting.

"May, this has to stop, he is going to get himself killed or worse," Mac told May after the latest incident, "It was worse this time, he caught a glimps of her, do you have any idea what that did for him?"

"I know, he was devastated," May replied, "he feels like with everything that happened to her was his fault, that he failed her."

"That's what I mean, he is going to get himself killed trying to prove to Daisy that he's still there for her," Mack said.

"Mack, I get it, you were her partner, but you have to understand, to Coulson, letting her down, letting her put herself in danger, to him that was like putting his own child in the line of fire," May said, "When we found her, it was like a piece of him that died in the battle of New York came back to him, for those of us that knew him before the incident, he came back a different man. When he connected with Skye, it was like the man he was before. You know statistically, kids that grow up like Skye have attachment issues, some just can't get attached, then there are others that attach too easily. With Skye she just sort of clicked with Coulson, it took a little time with the rest of us, with him it was right off the bat. When Cal nearly beat him to death, it wasn't because he was in his way, it was because he was jealous, jealous of the relationship that Coulson had with Skye, he saw Coulson as a threat to his own relationship to her, and he was right to see that threat."

"That's why he has to be pulled off this, he's going to get himself or someone else killed," said Mack.

"That's why I can't, Mack any other agent wouldn't care that she is actually helping people, any other agent would just see her as a threat to be taken out, not the asset that she is, the person that she is," May explained, "That girl means the world to him, she is the one person that he keeps fighting for, we take him off this and it will kill him."

"Okay, I get it, Daisy's family, and I will back him all the way, but we have to get some help, these guys were working with aren't up to the task, we need Hunter and Bobbie back."

"I've been working on that, I have an asset that is making contact with them as we speak," May said.

"Agent May, please report to medical," Simmons' voice came over the intercom.

"Simmons, what's going on?" May asked over her comms.

"It's agent Coulson, it's his heart,"

"Jemma, what's going on?" Mack asked.

"He's been under too much stress, the lack of sleep combined with malnutrition, I know he hasn't been eating," Jemma started, "his heart was already damaged, the Cree blood in his system healed him for a time, but now.. he's put himself through too much, Agent Coulson is dieing, and unless we find a doner, or a replacement, he will be dead in a matter of days."

"Hunter, she needs to know this, use that guilt to bring her home."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"This is going to work," Hunter said, as he hung onto cliff, 500 feet in the air.

"You do realize that all we are trying to do is get her attention, not get our selves killed," Bobbi replied over the comms that they were using.

"It's going to work, she was last seen less then five miles away, we are being picked up by every closed circuit camara in the area, she will show up."

"You better hope she does, because I hate planing funerals," Bobbi said, "Heads up, there is someone headed our way, look like it could be our girl."

"What cha doing Hunter?" Daisy asked.

"Oh, Hi Daisy, nothing really, just hanging around." Hunter replied.

"Shield didn't send you?" Daisy asked.

"Does it look like they sent me, I was doing a base jump, the wind caught my parachute and I ended up here," Hunter explained, hoping that the cover would hold.

"Where's Bobbi, she waiting for you some place?"

"Yeah, at home, where you should be Daisy, he's dieing," Hunter said, as he pulled on the rope that was holding him to the cliff face, "Coulson only has a couple of days, I know you think that you'll hurt him, but I also know that you couldn't live with your self if you didn't have these last few days with him."

"I thought you said that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't send you, why should I trust you Hunter, you could be pulling me in just so you can lock me up," Daisy said, as she pulled back, almost out of reach of Hunter.

"Take my comm, your patched in to Simmons, if you won't believe me, maybe you'll believe her," Hunter said, taking his ear piece out.

"Daisy, you have to come back, he's dieing, he keeps asking for you, he just wants to see you again, that's all we're trying to do," Simmons said.

Daisy could hear Coulson begging for her in the back ground, he sounded weak, and it scarred her to death.

"I'm coming in, but I have some rules, I want to see him, but you are going to have to put him in a pod, the last thing I want to do is hurt him or anyone else, second I want you to look into anything and everything that can save his life short of what was done for him after New York, he's been through enough, if it comes down to it, you will use my blood to help," Daisy said, " and one more thing, call me Skye, he never did like Daisy."

"We already have him in a pod, it's the best way to moniter his condition, we are doing everything we can to save his life, he did ask that we not use your blood, not because he doesn't think it won't work, but because if it doesn't work, he doesn't want you to blame yourself," May said over the comm.

"Um, I really think we should be having this conversation on the ground don't you?" said Hunter asked.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

As soon as Hunter, Bobbi, and Skye arrived at headquarters, Skye headed straight to the pod where Jemma ws monitoring Coulson. She found May sitting with him talking quietly.

"Skye's here Phil, we got her here," May said softly, when she realized they were being watched.

"If I had known that all it took was to end up on my death bed to get you back here, I would have done it a long time ago, Angel Eyes," Coulson said, giving Skye a start, a flash of a nightmare she had had years before.

"You've never called me that before, Angel Eye's that's a new one," Skye said, as she squeezed his hand.

"Just seemed to fit, Skye I'm sorry, for everything you have had to go thru, with your parents, with Grant, with Lincoln, I am so sorry Skye for everything," Coulson said.

"It wasn't your fault AC, none of it was your fault," Skye said, as tears welled up in her eyes and began to fall.

"It is my fault, if I had not brought you in, if I had not made you an agent, you would have been safe, you wouldn't have been shot, you wouldn't have met Grant, and maybe Lincoln would still be alive," he explained.

"If you hadn't bought me in, I wouldn't have a family, people that I care about, I wouldn't have you, and I don't regret that for a minute, AC you may not be my Dad biologically, but in every other way you have stepped in and taken that roll, and it's the best thing that ever happened in my life," Skye said, "You have done more for me then anyone, you helped me find myself, you have been there for me thru all of it, you tried to protect me from the ugly side of this life, yes you failed in that, but you were with me thru all of it, and I can never repay you for that."

"Oh, I have missed these talks," Coulson said tiredly.

"I should go, you need your rest," Skye said, as she started to get up.

"Please don't let me wake-up and find out that this is a dream," Coulson said, as he gripped her hand.

"I'm not going any where, I'll still be here when you wake-up," Skye said, as she squeezed his hand.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Over the next few hours, Skye stayed with Coulson, they talked when he would wake, and she would pace when he slept, trying to keep from loosing it at the thought of loosing him. Finally after nearly 12 hours, it was too much, Skye had been turning her powers inward so she wouldn't hurt any of the people that she cared about, at that same time, Coulson flat lined. It wasn't until they were moving Coulson to put him on the bypass machine, that Jemma and the others found Skye passed out on the floor. Skye had been holding things in so much that she had blood leaking from her heart into the sack of tissue that surrounds it.

"They are both critical, we have to drain the blood that is in the pericardium on Skye, and we have to get Agent Coulson onto the by-pass machine, and I can't do both, and I have to or they are going to die," Simmons said, as she started to panic.

"Take a breath, get Coulson on the by-pass, while your doing that you can walk me thru draining Skye's pericardium , we can do this," May said calmly.

"That's the problem, I can't walk you thru it," Simmons said.

"Fine, then we get another doctor in here," May said, as the medical units doors opened.

"Ask and yea shall received, well not me but the big guy is on his way, I am here to get Agent's biostats so that I can modify an arc reactor for him, then the big guy and I have a bone to pick with him and Fury, but that can wait until we save his life," said Tony Stark, as he came into the med unit.

"Stark, you aren't suppose to know that he's alive, hell when he wakes-up and finds out what you did for him, he will launch a search for who called you and told you," said May, as she helped transfer Skye from a gurney.

"I'd like to see him try, she might not like it much," Tony said, as he walked over to Fitz where he was downloading the information that Stark needed.

"What do you need me to do?" Bruce Banner asked, as he and Maria Hill walked in.

"She has fluid in her pericardium , we need to drain it and find out where it's coming from, but once it's drained and she's stabilized, you have to move her into one of our pods," Simmons started explaining, as she prepared to start the surgery on Coulson.

"Why?" Banner asked, curious as to why this apparently healthy young woman, would A be leaking blood into her pericardium , and B would need to be in one of the pods he himself had designed for mutant containment.

"She's the mutant known as Quake, and she is basically Coulson's daughter, if he wakes-up and finds out she died, he will rip the arc reactor that Mr. Stark is working so hard on, out of his chest," May said, "When her emotions get the better of her, she causes earthquakes, we have been looking for her for over six months now, when Phil collapsed, we had a team that was able to get word to her, so she came home."

"Melinda, it's okay, we understand, and I'm sorry but this was the only way to help him, because of the Kree blood in his system, we have no idea what it would do with a transplant, this is the only way to save him," Maria said.

"Okay people, lets move, you said that she turns her powers on herself when she's trying to not hurt somebody else, how has it manifested in the past, I need access to her Biostats now," Bruce said, as he and a couple of the techs moved Skye, followed by Fitz.

"She vibrates, in the past she has caused bruising, and broken bones, under normal circumstances she can control it, but right now she's so worried about hurting someone else she's holding her powers in, and since she is more powerful now, the damage could be much worse," Fitz explained, as he pulled up Skye's information on the wall of the pod.

"Can you get me x-rays and any current scans of her, lets see what kind of damage she's done to herself," Bruce said.

"These are current, we have scanners and x-rays built in, your pod design works great for us, we use them so that when we find new mutants, people that are new to their powers, so that they can learn to either control their powers, or if we have to isolate them for their own safety or ours."

"These aren't hers, these are a mans, you sure you got the correct information transfered?"

"Of course I did, one moment, sorry it's a glitch, when we've had to use this program on one of our agents in the past we always seem to get Skye's stats mixed in, here she is, that must have been Agent Coulson's, that's strange..., Agent May, Agent May you need to get in here!"

"What is it Fitz?"asked May as she came in followed by Agent Hill.

"Unless you have a PHD or some related degree, could you please step out and give us some room to work."

"Of course Doctor Banner our apologies," Agent Hill said.

"Agent May, how sure are we that Cal Johnson and Jaiying are Skye's parents?" Fitz asked.

"As sure as we could be, I'm not sure Jemma did any DNA testing, I doubt there was time, we just assumed they were, why?"

"Because she seems to have set-up a program that connects her information to other agents, it looks like she was looking for a genetic match, she set it up to pull her information when ever her match was pulled, she has a paternal match in the system, her father is an agent," Fitz said.

"What, who?" Agent May asked.

"It looks like Agent Coulson," Fitz said, as he pulled up the stats and DNA on his tablet to show the senior agents.

"I thought that was one of the first things he would have done when he brought her in, had her DNA run," Hill said.

"There was near really the time, and by the time there was, we just all assumed that the she was Daisy Johnson," May said.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Jarvis, pull up the stats on the thumb drive please, and where is Vision, I may need his help on this," Tony said, as he walked into his lab in Stark Tower.

"Sir there are two sets of Biostats on the thumb drive in question, an adult male approximately 45, and an adult female approximately 23, they are father and daughter, however there are some anomalies in the data," Jarvis said.

"The adult male please," Tony replied, "We'll check into the other later, first we have modify an arc reactor for Phil."

"Agent Phillip Coulson, reported dead after the Battle of New York, reinstated to duty with S.H.I.E.L.D. approximately 3 months later, he has Kree DNA markers in his blood, and according to this information, his heart is failing, the standard ARC will not be compatible."

"I know, that's why we are going to modify one, where as mine supplements my damaged heart, his will take on all of his coronary functions," Tony said, as Vision came into the lab.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yeah, I need you to go over so data, there are two DNA strands that have a paternal match, but Jarvis says that there is something strange about the child's DNA, do you think you could figure out why while I work on building a new heart for an old friend?" Tony asked.

"Of course Mr. Stark, from what I can see there is a definitive match, however the child is not of this earth."

"So you mean she's an alien, like Asguardian or some thing?"

"You misunderstand, she is from Earth, just no this one."

"You talking alternative universe type thing?"

"Yes, it would appear that the child is your friend's daughter, but she was brought here from another Earth, she has Kree DNA in her genetics as well, on the maternal side," Vision explained.

"Interesting , hay give me a hand with this, if I can get this right, he may never know that he has a daughter, from here or any other Earth."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Between Tony, Vision, and Jarvis they were able to create an ARC that was able to replace Coulson's heart, and Vison assured Tony that the ARC would, barring injury or damage to the unit, give Coulson a long healthy life.

The Vision took a closer look at Skye's biological data and was able to advise Doctor Banner and Jemma in her care as well.

"She's responding well to the treatment, it should help her control her powers better, and prevent her from hurting herself," Jemma told May and Coulson, "It's going to take her some time to recover this time, she did quite a bit of damage to her bones, she has fractures in most of them, thought thankfully none of them were in her skull."

"What else were we able to find out about her real background," May asked, as she and Coulson sat waiting for the young woman to wake-up.

"Fitz, Hunter, and Mack were able to find the file on the protocal that was set-up to protect her, it was never made digital, and it took a bit of looking, but they were able to find the hard copy files in the basement here, they are bringing the boxes up now," Jemma explained.

"Have them bring it here, and have Sam and Billy bring us a couple of tables," Coulson said.

"Of course, Sir," Jemma said, as she left to make the arrangements.

"What are we going to tell her, she will be so confused and I wouldn't be surprised that she gets angry," May said.

"She might surprise you, she has such a capacity for forgiveness, it amazes me," Coulson said, from where he sat holding Skye's hand.

"She is well know for doing that," May said, smiling as she checked the I.V. settings.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

All Skye could feel at first was pain, it felt like it permeated her entire being, then she felt the warmth of the pain killer hit her system, giving her a sense of relief. As she slowly swam back to the world of the living, she could hear voices. She knew these voices, they made her feel safe, cared for and loved, but there was more to it, but she was unable to think beyond the moment.

"It's okay Skye, come back to us," Coulson said, noting that she was waking-up.

"Tian, you are safe and loved, please come back to us," May whispered in Skye's ear.

Skye let out a soft moan, letting them know that she could hear them.

"It's okay Skye, try not to move too much, you have fractures in most of your bones, while I greatly appreciate that you didn't bring the building down on us, you have done some major damage to your self."

"I thought I was the one trying to die here, not you," Coulson said, smiling at Skye as she opened her eyes.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Skye asked.

"Just yourself, do not scare me like that," Coulson said, as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Your okay, I was so worried, the last thing I remember, you were having problems breathing, I was going to go look for Simmons," Skye said.

"She foundyou collapsed on the floor when my heart stopped," Coulson said.

"How long?"

"That was almost a week ago, don't worry I'm good as new, better even to hear Stark talk," Coulson said,as he opened his shirt to show her the ARC that had replaced his heart.

"Bet he wasn't happy to know you weren't really dead," Skye said.

"That, my dear, is an understatement, and Fury is going to get an earfull from me and the others," Stark said as he walked in followed by Banner.

"How is the patiant doing?" Banner asked.

"Fine," Skye replied, as Coulson and May gave eachother knowing looks.

"When Skye says fine, she means that she is hurting but it's bearible," May explained.

"That's to be expected, you young lady are very lucky, we were able to find a treatment that should make it easier for you to control your powers, it's a derivitive of one that I have been working on for myself, and your friend Doctor Simmons says that it shows promise for some of the worse cases that your team have come across, people that have powers that hurt them and others but that they have no control over," Banner explained.

"What kind of control?" Skye asked.

"You've been keeping your powers under control by staying calm, if you get upset or angry they manifest, this treatment will let you feel, but also allow you to relax afterwords with out causing tremmers, it will help you disipate the power with out hurting your self or those around you."

"Why won't it work for you?"

"The other guy has been around for too long, besides I have fewer control issues, now that I have a constructive outlet for him," Banner explained.

"More like destructive, you do realize he pounded Loki into the floor of my home right?" Tony asked.

"I take it this was after I died, I think I would remember something like that," Coulson said.

"That was kind of why he did it, hell Coulson ever the big guy likes you," Natasha said, as she and Clint came in.

"Guess you two are pretty mad about all this too, what can I say, I should have told you as soon as I could, but by then you were all working so well together."

"Yeah well, you know she has to register now, the Sacovia accord is in effect for all of you," Tony said.

"See, and that is why I sided with Steve, I don't have to register because non-mutants can train to be as good as me, but because what she can do, which I think is way better, no one else can you think that she has to be controled," Clint said.

"I have to register too, and so does Coulson, it's becasue of the ARC's they are considered experimental," said Tony.

"Yeah, but you get taken off that list when the tech goes to the masses, the rest of us are on that list for life, and others can use that list to find mutants and experimenton them," said Bruce.

"Can you please take this argument somewhere else, we have a vew things to discus, and Skye doesn't need the stress right now," Coulson said.

"Hope you feel better soon kid, we can sure use you out there," Natasha said, as she guided the arguing men out.

"Is it really that bad, I heard that Steve Rogers and a few of the others didn't want to register, they got locked up," Skye said.

"They were, Fury got them out and they're based out of Wakanda now, their King refused to sign the accord," May explained.

"Skye, there is no easy way to say what I have to say to you right now, but I am going to try," Coulson started.

"I'll leave you two alone," May said, smiling as she left closing the door behind her.

"What is is AC, you aren't dieing anymore."

"No, but there something that we found out while you were sleeping," He satred, " Do you remember when I told you about where and how you were found?"

"Yeah, we're you able to find out who the agent was that died saving me from Cal?"

"Yes, yes we did, now before I say anything I have a question, how sure are you that Cal and Jaiying are your parents?"

"I'd say pretty sure, why?"

"Because when Banner was going over your information, he had to check your DNA, and when Stark was modifying my ARC he was going over mine with the help of the Vision. What they found just didn't make sence, there was some thing off about your DNA, not just the Kree part of it, but there was a phase veriance, one that only the Vision understood, Skye you aren't from this earth."

"What, what am I some sort of alien?" Skye asked, starting to think that Coulson was trying to pull her leg.

"No, you are from Earth, just not this one, you are from an alternit universe, one where the Sacovia accordwas signed in the 1960's, one where your real parents had to hide you, and they did, with the help of some friends. Things were fine for a few months, but then they had to get you out of there, so they came here."

"And ended up in that village where I was found in China, on the night Cal was on his rampage."

"Yes, as far as we can tell he killed his own daughter not recognizing her, there were three others with your father, your mother, and two other S.H.I.E.L.D agents, the body that the team found you with was your father."

"Okay, well who was he, does he have a double here?"

"Yes, yes he does, Skye you have to understand the body they found you with was almost unrecognizible, all they found was an agent's badge and figured that when they found the other bodies that a team had gone missing, back then there was no way to ID the mess that Cal left."

"What are you gettingat AC?"

"The body was mine, the me from your world."

"What?!"

"For all intent and purposes I am your father Skye."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

I realize leaving this hanging may upset some, but I plan on adding all the information about what happened during the week while Skye was recovering in another story. Hope you like this, and please review. I know there are grammer issues, and I think possibly some spelling ones as well, and I may re edit it later, but for now what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, here is chapter 2 of my story, hope you like it. I didn't plan to expand this story when I started out, but as they say, the characters just decided that there was more to it. I forgot to say, I do not own this universe, or any other, I am just playing for my own amusement and the amusement of others. The brothers Whedon are so good at these things, but we should help when we can, LOL.

I know that 20th century Fox has the film rights to the term Mutant, and Sony has right to other aspects of the Marvel universe, however those kinds of things don't apply to fan fiction, and you will see that I make a distinction between the mutants, there are those born mutants, like Professor X and Storm, then those that had an accident like the Hulk and Beast, or were mutated by circumstance like Steve Rogers, and then there are those like Skye who inherited a gene that had to be activated.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Skye Coulson chapter 2

"What?!" Skye said, in shock.

"For all intent and purposes, I am your father Skye," Coulson said.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"But that's not possible, you don't have the terragennisis gene," Skye said.

"You didn't get it from me, you got it from your mother," Coulson explained.

"So Jaiying, even on that other world I can't get away from her," Skye said, as she started getting quiet again.

"It's complicated," Coulson continued, "We were able to find the original case file, it was in the basement, Hunter and Mack did some digging around down there and found it, there were some items with the body."

"What kind of items?" Skye asked.

"There was a note, and what we can only figure is a data storage unit, Fitz is working on it; he could really use your help,"

"How much longer am I going to be stuck here?"

"According to Jemma and Doctor Banner, a few more days, but Fitz can work with you while your in here."

"What was written in the note?"

"I was telling you goodbye, the only thing we can figure is that the plan was that we get you here and leave you with a contact that the mutant Doctor Strange had on this Earth, unfortunately Cal showed up and created havoc, we still don't know who Doctor Strange's contact was," Coulson explained.

"What is this guy Doctor Strange's power, crossing to other earths?" asked Skye.

"As far as we can tell it's crossing all alternate Earths, and from what my other selves notes say magic. He can see what choices have been made and all the out comes, from simple choices like what your going to have for dinner, to if you are going to shoot someone or not. Just imagine that for every person on the planet going all the way back in time," Coulson explained.

"Yeah, that's kind of giving me a headache," Skye said, "Why would they have gone to that village in China, that makes no sense to me."

"Apparently on the other Earth, it looks like the village was a safe zone for mutants of all kinds, kind of a sanctuary like Wakonda, but here it was just a regular village, and it was the one that chose to protect the real Daisy."

"So basically, it was all messed up from the start,"

"Yeah very, why don't you get some more sleep, I'll be here when you wake-up," Coulson said noticing that Skye was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Don't you have directerly things to do or some thing?"

"I'm not the directer anymore, and even if I was, I just had major surgery, and we may still be a rogue agency, but I invoked the family leave act, so you have me here as long as you need me," Coulson reassured her, as she drifted off to sleep.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

" , you have a much broader knowledge of code then I do, what do you make of this?" Fitz asked, as he approached the being.

"From the size, I would say that these are some sort of media file, I could take copies of them back to Stark Tower and see what Jarvis and I can make of them," Vision replied.

"I'll get you a copy, we would be great full for any help you can give us," Fitz said.

"You are a most capable engineer, what do you think it would take to play one of these files?"

"I haven't a clue, the micro SD card must have looked like nothing at the time they recovered it, I can't even imagine a world where they were used in the 90's, how much more advanced could they then us," Fitz said.

"We will find away to view these files, we can only assume that they pertain to the circumstances of young Skye's placement in this timeline," Vision said.

"If that Coulson is anything like our own, he will have told her everything that he could about why he was leaving her here, and what she's suppose to do with the information," Fitz said, as he handed the copy over to Vision.

"I will contact you as soon as I have anything, for whatever reason, that girl must play a much bigger part in what is to come then any of us can fathom," Vision said as he left.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Over the next few hours, as Skye slept, Phil Coulson went over everything that the other agents had found on his doppelganger trying to get to know the man that had planed to leave his infant daughter with a total stranger rather then keep her in his own timeline. Among the things found on the other Coulson's body, there had been a note for Skye, or as it was addressed Angel Eyes. That in and of it's self had startled him, as he had always thought of her that way, but to see it in his own hand writing had been a shock to him. Along with the note, he found a notebook, one like those used to keep notes in or a journal.

As Coulson began reading, he realized that this man was just like him; that he had hopes and dreams for his daughter, that those were dashed when something called the Mutant registration act went into effect, that Skye and her mother were descendants of Jaiying, her daughter and granddaughter, that the rules were changing in that timeline, and not in a good way.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Determined to not let what happened the other timeline happen in this one, Coulson began looking into the people he had mentioned in his notes, people like Charles Xavior, and other people the other him had trusted. With this in mind, Coulson reached out to Tony; asking him to put feelers out to see if they were in the same fields.

He discovered that those in power in the other timeline had discovered that Creel's blood could be used to prevent someone from going thru transgenisis, and they had ordered every man, woman, and child be inoculated, they had killed Creel to get enough blood to create the vaccine, and they had used S.H.I.E.L.D. to do it.

There had been many more factors, but the main reason the other him had brought Skye to this earth was to let her transform, because there was a war coming, one that Earth could not win without her, one that would make what happened in New York look like a cake walk.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"You really gave us all quite a scare," Jemma told Skye, as she finished her daily exam.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've kind of had other things on my mind, and I thought I had better control of my powers, I didn't have one episode while I was gone," Skye explained.

"Probably because you were using your powers on a daily basis, here you keep too tight of a hold on them," Fitz said.

"What am I supposed to do, find a wall to break down?"

"You can push yourself off the ground and jump very high without damaging anything around you, why not try doing that once your arms heal, use your powers to get to the top of the scaffolding in the landing bay," May suggests.

"That should do it, I hope, and hopefully the new director will let me come back as an agent," Skye said.

"It's possible," said Simmons.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Director Smith was going over the latest reports on his desk, when Agent Melinda May entered his office.

"Director Smith," May said.

"Agent May, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Smith asked.

"I'm here to ask about the status on Skye Coulson."

"Don't you mean former agent Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake?"

"No, I mean Agent Phil Coulson's daughter Skye, she never was Daisy Johnson, she was born Skye Coulson, she is known as Quake yes, but if you look at the evidence rather then what was written in the press, you would realize that she did more good then bad," May said.

"She destroyed a bank, and a section of highway," Director Smith said.

"The section of highway that she collapsed was slated for destruction late that night, and she helped the police capture some very dangerous fugitives at that time, and the bank, it was empty save for the robbers and bank staff, the staff were in the inner safe, and the robbers were in the safe deposit room, yes she destroyed the building, but she saved the civilians."

"She has a reputation of going rogue."

"Skye has spent most of her life trying to find out who she is, only to be told that she spent her childhood being shuffled from one foster home to another because of us. She then found out that her father, or the man she thought was her father, was a mad man who tried to beat the closest thing she ever had to an actual father because he was jealous of the relationship they had. Then she gets this power that nearly kills her, and just when she's a handle on it,she gets whisked away to meet the woman that insisted she was her mother, only to find out that she is just as crazy as the man she thought was her father. She almost dies at that woman's hands. Just as things started settling down to a some what normal pase, and we get a routine going, we loose Jemma Simmons, and after we get her back, she gets captured by Hive who takes control of her mind, the only way to stop him costs her the man she loves. If I had lived thru all that, I would have gone a little off the rails too, the only difference between how she reacted, and how I reacted after Bahrain is that I could take an office job at Shield, she doesn't have that option. Because of her gifts, Skye has to work in the field, she knew Coulson wouldn't let her without a psychiatric evaluation. The only one she would have trusted to do that gave up his life so she could stop Hive."

"I understand that, I have read her file. What I want to know agent May, is what effect this is going to have on you and agent Coulson?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir?"

"Well, according to the new information that has recently been brought to light, she is your and agent Coulson's biological daughter, she may be from a parallel earth, but you have both had issues separating your own feelings for Skye from what needs to be done since she was brought in," Directer Smith said.

"I have never allowed my own feelings to get in the way of how I trained Skye, and I sure as hell have never favored her over any of the others under my command," May said vehemently.

"Coulson let her get away with a lot of things, you kept her in line, and in fact it could be said that you were harder on her then you were on any of the others, like your own mother was on you if I remember correctly."

"I care about her, there are times that I wanted Phil to hold things back from Skye, ironically it was about how she was found by Shield as an infant, but he insisted that he tell her, and do you know that she decided right then to dedicate her life to Shield , because as she put it, she had spent her whole life looking for her family trying to find out who she is, and Shield had spent all that time protecting her, and to her that was what family ment," May said.

"Do you feel that she will be of a benefit to your team?"

"That you will have to ask her partner, Mack has as much invested in her as the rest of us."

"I have talked to Mack, he told me to talk to you," Directer Smith said.

"Of course he did, look I am her mother in more ways then one, and I do not want to see her hurt, but I also know that she copes with things a lot like I do, and she's funny like her father, and she had such faith in Shield, faith that was shaken to the core by everything that happened six months ago,"

"I guess we'll have to fix that, I know that she had her heart broken, and I know that she is going to need time to recover from her injuries, do you think she could be ready to go back out in the field in six weeks?"

"I'll make sure of it myself directer, in the mean time, what about Phil, he may have gotten another lease on life thanks to Stark, but he's going to need recovery time too," May said.

"Yeah, about that, Agent Coulson has been pushing himself for the last six months, trying to find Skye; I feel like they both deserve a break, we still have a couple of safe houses that are far enough away from everything that they can have some peace and quiet for a few weeks, ones in Tahiti, the other is in the back woods of Wisconsin, both are isolated and out of the way, no roads or outside access," Directer Smith said as he looked at a couple of files on his desk.

"Tahiti is a no, it will bring back too many bad memories for both of them, Wisconsin's good, Phil grew up there, and he will feel more comfortable taking her there to recover, we can just tell him that he is going to supervise her recovery, and that it has to be away from the base so that they don't get drawn into some thing else here." May said.

"Fine, you will go with them and report back in a week, if that isn't enough time for you, just let me know and I think we can spare you for at least another week," Directer Smith said, as he signed a report.

"What, me, no, I don't need the time off, in fact that would be the worst thing for me."

"You have a child that is hurting Agent May, your closest friend almost died, I think your entitled to a few weeks away from all this, everyone else has had at least a few weeks off in the last year, now it's you and Coulson's turn, take it before I change my mind."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

I know this is short, I wanted to have it up by Monday morning, but I had a few changes to make. I am working on other stories, and I add to them as I am inspired. That said, I will try to post to this one every couple of weeks at least.

I know that we don't know the name of Jason O'Mara's character, so I went with Smith, I will probably change that once we know who he is. I am winging his personality too, but I figure he really doesn't want to get on Fury's bad side, and we all know how much Fury likes Coulson.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story. I would also like to thank the cast of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D for bringing such great characters to life for us to enjoy. That said, I own nothing, except a random agent, oh and one more thing if you are reading this after the season 4 premier, I went with Smith for the new directer's name and had to wing everything else, because darn it they weren't giving anything away except who was cast.

"Great News you two, you are getting a six week vacation," Melinda said as she came into the pod, "not a word Phil, you almost died, so did you young lady, Director Smith is sending us to a safe house in the north woods of Wisconsin. Apparently it is on an island in a lake that is undocumented, and it has a secure perimeter."

"Sounds good, it's that time of year the leaves are changing, and it'll be good to just relax for a while," Coulson said.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my Dad, because the man I know doesn't like vacations?" Skye asked.

"Your coming with?" Coulson asked May.

"For the first two weeks, Skye is going to need some physical therapy once the braces come off."

"What kind of set-up is it, rustic like Banner's cabin?" Skye asked.

"It has a very low electronic signature, no Internet or phone, but there is an integrated computer system that is gapped, so you can go over anything that you have saved to a hard drive. There is solar power and refrigeration. There will be weekly supply drops and communications are limited to a secure lockbox on shore for drop offs, anything else will be added to the supply drops." May explained.

"How are we going to get there?"

"There is a small landing area, we will have a Quinjet for the first two weeks, after I leave, you will be on your own until pick-up."

"You should make a list of supplies your going to want along, and food, and not just twizzlers." Coulson said.

"When are you going to tell her?" Coulson asked May, as they walked to the plane a few days later, after Jemma had deemed it safe for Skye to ditch her braces.

"I had to explain things to my Mom and get some answers for myself, still having issues with the fact that Jiaying was my grandmother, and now telling my Father that he has a granddaughter that is already grown, that one is going to be fun."

"Just tell him that I asked you to put her up for adoption, he can blame me," Coulson told May.

"I can't tell him that, he'll know I'm lying ," she said.

"You can't tell him the truth, it's all classified. How about this, you tell him that you can't tell him how but that he has a granddaughter and that she might like to meet him one day,"

"I guess it will have to do, I know he understands that there are things that I can't tell him because of what I do,"

"There you go, plus you still have to tell Skye, and I have to figure out how to get messages to Stark and the others outside the regular channels, and I need to figure out who this Doctor Stephen Strange is."

"Is she ready for this?"

"Has she ever been ready, she has been through more in her life then any of us could imagine, this will take more adjusting on our part then for her," Coulson said.

"I figured out how to break all this to my father, but how do I tell her?" May asked.

"That you have to figure out, but you have to realize that once you tell her there is no going back, and Melinda I will do what ever I have to to protect her."

"I know Phil, so would I."

"This looks homy, what are we supposed to do up here, commune with nature?" Skye asked, as she helped unload the quinjet.

"Well, you need to recover, this is some place safe that you can rest and relax, and I need a vacation, chasing after you has taken a lot out of me you know," Coulson explained.

"Okay I get it, I put you through a lot, and I am sorry about that, but I needed time, time away from Shield, time to myself."

"Time to mourn Lincoln you mean."

"He was the first guy I ever had feelings for that felt the same way about me, he loved me and I love him, he maybe gone, but a piece of my heart will always be his."

"I get it, you were hurting, but we are family, the family that you chose I might add, and now I am telling you, next time come to me, we can work thru it together."

"Yes Dad, you know that doesn't feel as weird as I thought it would, calling you Dad I mean," Skye said, as she started to reach for a heavy bag.

"No heavy lifting, Simmons said to knock you out if I have to,but you are not to do any heavy lifting for the next week at least," May said, as she took the bag from Skye.

"Okay, I guess I'll explore a little, don't worry I won't go far," Skye said, as she walked away.

"You need to tell her, she needs to know," Coulson said, as soon as Skye was out of ear shot.

"I'll talk to her in the morning, if I tell her now, she won't be able to sleep."

"Okay, but you have to tell her in the morning," Coulson said, "I'll get the rest of the supplies and start supper while you finish."

"Sounds good."

"Dinner's almost done, have you seen Skye?" Coulson asked May sometime later.

"Last time I saw her, she was walking down by the lake, looked like she was heading for a seat."

"I'll go get her, everything's done and should stay warm for a while, the salad is in the frige,"Coulson said, as he walked out the door of the cabin.

Coulson found Skye sitting in an Adirondack loveseat down by the dock.

"It's beautiful here, the lake, the changing of the leaves, the sounds, it's peaceful," Skye said, as Coulson sat down next to her.

"Yeah, before my dad died, we use to come up to this part of the state to fish and just spend time away from the rest of the world," Coulson said.

"Do you have many memories of him?"

"He died when I was 12, so yeah, I have a few, why do you ask?"

"Just before we found the temple in Puerto Rico, I had what I though was a dream, but now I'm starting to think that parts of it were memories mixed in," Skye said, as she looked out over the lake.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked, as he sat down next to Skye.

"I saw you and May with a baby, saying something about sacrifices having to be made, I always though that I was the sacrifice, but I think they were talking about themselves, they had to leave me to keep me safe," Skye explained, "It was the first time I ever heard you call me Angel Eyes."

"I've calling you that in my head ever since we pulled you out of your van, a lot of people have said that it was the Kree blood that made me seek you out, I'm starting to think that it was some thing else, now that we know what we do," Coulson said.

"I trusted you right away, there was no question in my mind of that, I could trust you."

"You did keep things from me, like you were trying to get information on Shield for the Rising Tide."

"That was just an excuse, and you know that."

"Up until that point Rising Tide was just minor irritation, nothing for us to really worry about, but it was like I heard your voice on the video about Mike, and I had this urge that we had to pick you up, get you some place safe, that was what the urge was, to keep you safe."

"And you've done that, more then anyone in my life, you make me feel safe."

"I haven't done that too well, since you've been under my watch, you have been shot, injected with alien blood, you have been changed into a mutant, you were drugged, and you lost the guy you love," Coulson said.

"And who was there holding my hand when I woke-up, who was there for me when it felt like everything was falling apart?'

"Fitz, well and me."

"You were there, you and May; Fitz was there when you should have been, when I realized I had become what I am, but I understand you had to pull back, you weren't sure what was you and what was the Kree blood."

"Yeah, but you do realize that even through all that, all I wanted to do was protect you," Coulson said, as he leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not sorry that I helped Charlie's wife, I promised him that I would, and I am going to keep that promise, but I am sorry I left and all the worry I caused you."

"Your only sorry because it almost killed me."

"That I am very sorry about, I know that I've never said this before, but I do love you, you are the only real father I have ever had, and I hope you can forgive me for leaving like I did."

"You know what, Angel Eyes, I don't think that I could love you less, and let me tell you, when you were shot, I felt like a piece of me was dying, and I am proud to call you my daughter, come on dinners done, you need to eat and get some rest, May has a big day planed for you."

"I'll bet, 'you need to get stronger' more physical therapy, I am so ready to be done with it so we can get back to our usual tai chi," Skye said, as she and Coulson get up and head into the cabin.

Later that night, after Skye went to bed, Coulson and May made their way outside to the same spot where Coulson found Skye earlier to listen to the lake life.

"She's had dreams about the other us, she told me that she dreamed about them leaving her just before Puerto Rico, the other me called her Angel Eyes," Coulson said.

"You've been calling her that for along time, she could have overheard you and I talking, that coupled with what was going on at the time could have caused that."

"She told me that in the dream we were leaving her, that we were saying something about having to make sacrifices for the greater good, she said that she use to think that it meant that she was the sacrifice, but now she thinks she was remembering the other us leaving her."

"What do you think Phil, do you think that she was old enough to remember?"

"I think she was, there has been research done that shows that even very young children can remember things a lot further back then we use to think, especially things that have a great impact on their lives, in most cases they block it, but in a few cases, they remember but it manifests as dreams so that they can cope with the situation."

"Okay then, tomorrow morning it is, but until then can we just relax, I don't know about you, but this whole last couple of weeks have been just a little much," May said, as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

It came on subtly, at first it was an annoyance, then it was a slight pull, then all at once both May and Coulson had this insistent urge to go inside, like they had forgotten to take care of something. They arrived in time to hear the first panicked gasps coming from Skye's room.

"Skye, Skye it's okay, your safe, it's okay," Coulson said, as he rushed to his daughters side.

"Daddy, don't let them take me, please Daddy wake-up, Daddy please," Skye begged, still stuck in her nightmare.

"I'm here Angel Eyes, I'm not going anywhere," Coulson said, as he hugged her too him, while she finally fully woke-up, looking at May who was sitting on the other side of the bed, tears in her eyes as she realized Skye was reliving being taken from the other Phil after he had died.

"I remember, you protected me, Cal didn't see me, you hide me under you, I closed my eyes until I heard the agents that came, I never saw you again," Skye said, still gripped by what she had dreamed.

"Skye, you need to calm down now, remember focus on your breathing," May said, realizing how close the younger woman was to hurting herself.

Skye began counting her breaths, and started relaxing in moments.

"You were there too, you stayed back so we could get away, but you looked sad, ugh, none of this makes sense."

"Skye there is something that I haven't told you, something that you need to know, I know that in the past I have kept things from you, but I have only done to protect you, you and Phil are two of the most important people in my life. We found things in the files attached to your case, items that were out of place at the time, there were two high capacity micro SD cards, the programing on them was tough for us to crack, and we have only gotten part of one of the text files, it is your birth certificate, the other me is your mother, she and I are Jaiying's granddaughter."

"Well, I guess that was sort of expected, I mean you were in the dream I had before the temple, and that explains the Kree DNA," Skye said once she was calmed down.

"Why don't I make us some hot chocolate, I don't think your going to be going back to sleep anytime soon," Coulson said, as he got up and headed for the kitchen.

"I know this is a lot to take in," May said.

"How long have you known Coulson, I mean, I know that you were partners until Bahrain, but how long before then had you known each other?"

"We actually started at the academy together, we've known each other since we were 18, he is my best friend," May said.

"Was there ever a time, before Andrew, that what happened in that other time line could have happened here?" Skye asked.

"Maybe, but the thing with me and your father is this, we are like my parents, they love each other, they just can't be together, in their case it's for you grandfather's safety, your grandmother is in the CIA, and for me and Phil we work better as partners, and neither of us ever want to do anything to mess that up, I am no good at relationships, I compartmentalize too much because that is what I was taught by my mother, and as we know now, she was taught that by her mother."

"Am I ever going to meet them, your parents, they are the only grandparents I have," Skye asked.

"I have told my Mother, I couldn't tell her everything, but I think she understands, now my father in the other hand, I'm still trying to figure out what to tell him," May said, as she and Skye made their way into the kitchen.

"I told you, just tell him I made you put her up for adoption, he can be mad at me all he wants, your Mother still likes me," Coulson said.

"I am not telling him that, he may not like you as much as my Mother, who has a bone to pick with Fury about your death by the way, he may not be Shield anymore, but he was once, and still has clearance level 7, he met Hunter and didn't blink an eye."

"That in and of it's self is amazing." Coulson said.

"He is going to love you, he has been asking about grandchildren lately."

"He's level 8, does that mean he could come here?"

"He's a retired level 8, I don't know if Director Smith would allow it."

"Mel, he's a legacy just like Trip, I don't see him having a problem with you bringing him here to meet her, I think he might even let your mother come too."

"We'll see in a few days, for now we all need a good nights sleep." May said, as she got up to get ready for bed.

"I think I could sleep again," Skye said, as she yawned.

"I'll clean up then head to bed myself, good night," Coulson said after the other two.

Well that is another chapter done, let me know what you think.

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

I am not posting a new chapter this week. Life is going on and I have a little bit of writers block, but not to worry, should have an update ready by this time next week.

Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to apologize to those of you that are following this story, but due to unforeseen circumstances I am going to be unable to post for a while. I have to reconstruct all of my stories from scratch as my main means of writing were stolen from my home on election day.

Again I am very sorry, but be patient and I will try to get something out soon.


End file.
